Blanca Caperusita Durmiente
by SoraGirl24
Summary: Akemi, una chica de 15 de edad, tendrá que inventarse un grandioso cuento para unos niños totalmente problemáticos. ¿Lograra controlar a los niños y su mente fantasiosa lograra completar un cuento que deje a estos impactados y fascinados?


Hola mundo!

Como le prometí (Hace millones de años;-;) A mi amiga Luly-chan(Vetran) Un One-shot de San Valentin de un HaruFubu (Haruna x Fubuki), y como ven, ni siquiera es san Valentin...Como ya sabrán...CofCof Momento incomodo CofCof

Siguiendo, una promesa es una promesa, y aquí vengo con un mini-fic de HaruFubu (Haruna x Fubuki) que no creo dure mas de tres o cuatro capítulos.

Como se lee en el titulo es una pequeña mezcla de Blancanieves, Caperusita Roja y La Bella Durmiente, una loca y rara idea pero súper linda y adorable :3 Tendrá Comedia y romance, espero les guste!

Ah, y casi se me olvida (Me estoy volviendo muy olvidadiza ñ.ñ" -risa nerviosa-) Ya van a empezar mis clases así que se me hará difícil escribir y subir contii, ademas de que tengo una gran propuesta estudiantil por parte de un familiar, y bueno, es una grandiosa propuesta, magnifica, cuando me la comentaron por teléfono yo empece a gritar como loca por toda la casa, peor, aquella propuesta estudiantil era perfecta ya que era una escuela que estaba asociada a una universidad, la mejor de mi estado, y cuando los estudiantes terminan sus estudios primarios, secundarios y bachilleres (Así se le dice en mi país a lo que le sigue a la secundaria, no se como se dice en sus países^^") Ya son aceptados en la Universidad con la cual están asociados, y en esa universidad dan la carrera que hasta ahora quiero estudiar, es una grandiosa oportunidad, pero tendría que estar todo el tiempo estudiando ya que son estrictos en aquella escuela, aunque también me dijo que podría inscribirme en un Colegio en el cual yo estuve de pequeña, no es muy estricto, solo lo suficiente, en aquel colegio tuve muy buenos momentos pero solo estuve un año ahí ya que vivía con mi tía y mi tío y extrañaba mucho mi hogar, mis amigos, mis amigas y todo, pero en las vacaciones de Navidad, Semana Santa, etc, iba a mi casa y disfrutaba todo ese tiempo con mi familia y amigos, al final volví. Esta propuesta es desde principios de mis vacaciones escolares, he pensado mucho y he tomado una decisión, la cual fue ir a estudiar a lo que fue una vez mi colegio, yo lo amo y nunca lo olvidare, lo mejor es que mi mama junto a mis abuelos piensan mudarse en donde vive mi tío(El familiar que al principio mencione) siendo vecinos, Vale-chan también se mudara ya que la mayoría de su familia vive cerca a donde vive mi tío, al principio estaba triste ya que pensaba irme a estudiar a la escuela asociada con la universidad pero prefiero estar en un colegio que me dio buenos momentos a estar en uno nuevo en donde no tendré tiempo de escribir, y sin FF siento que...No soy yo, lo único malo es que ya no veré por un largo tiempo a Jhonas-kun(Para lo que no lo conocen, es mi primo del alma el cual aparece mucho en mis fics, o bueno, los fics que borre :/ es un gran chico que lastimosamente ya no lo verán por mucho tiempo por aquíTwT) Y bueno, fue así, como ahora volveré un poco al pasado y seguiré con ustedes autores y autoras de FF, ya que, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, y siento que me queda tanto por descubrir y tanto por escribir que...Soy incapaz de dejarlos ahora amigos y amigas c': -llorando un poco- Lo siento, aveces me pongo sentimental, pero es heredado de mi Mama, jeje, sin mas, dejo mis sentimentalismo para dejarlos leer del One-shot, que sinceramente, no tenia mucho inspiración así que no me culpen si no les gusta ;-;

_**Disclaimer:**_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, les pertenece a Lebel-5(Jaja! Escribí mal su nombre, como responden a eso Lebel-5, buajaja(?) ÒWÓ). Los OC's que conforman este fic no me pertencen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

_**Agradecimientos:**_Se le agradece a Luly-chan(Vetran) Por ayudarme en el Titulo, la idea y algunos OC's contando el de ella, te agradezco tu ayuda y ahora te dedico este mini-fic a ti amiga :)

_**Aclaraciones: **"BLABLABLA"_= Estos son los pensamientos del personaje

**_BLA. BLA. BLA. BLA_**= Esto significa el lugar, fecha y hora específicamente en donde se encuentran los personajes

(BLABLABLA)= Cualquier cosa que diga esta sensualona autora(?) :3

* * *

**Blanca Caperusita Durmiente**

**PROLOGO**

Era un día totalmente hermoso, con un cielo despejado, en realidad, no tan despejado, aun habían algunas nubes en el, pero las nubes no le hacían daño a nadie, un gran sol brillante también se podía reflejar en aquel perfecto cielo de un azul tan puro, lleno de vitalidad y señal de que este iba a ser un gran día, todo esto, lo analizaba su mente, aquella vitalidad en el cielo la llenaba de energía para comenzar el día. Comenzó por dar algunos estiramientos en su lugar, más precisamente su habitación, estirando los brazos y las piernas, se sentía verdaderamente genial, pudiendo al fin sentir todo su cuerpo en movimiento, luego, fue a la ducha, abrió el grifo para quitarse la ropa y quedar completamente desnuda para darse lo que muchos llaman baño matutino, sentía como el agua fría golpeaba ferozmente su cuerpo, azotando contra ella como si fueran látigos de cuero, pero, cuando su cuerpo se acomodo al son del agua sintió pura frescura y relajación, simplemente divino. Rebusco entre las gavetas algo de ropa, soplo hacia un mechón de cabello que le molestaba en la cara, siguió rebuscando hasta encontrar algo que le gusto, una camisa de tirantes, color blanco, con estampado de flores moradas, justamente lo que buscaba, y sabia bien que iba con aquella prenda, su pantalón azul y zapatillas azules, colores bastantes frescos, en este día tan bello -aunque soleado- aquel juego de colores era perfecto. Tomo en manos una toalla y empezó secar su cabellera morada, de un tono oscuro, la cual resaltaba un poco al caer junto a la camisa de tirantes que traía, tomando cepillo en manos y empezó a cepillar su larga y lacia cabellera ya seca, mientras la cepillaba con tranquilidad sus preciosos ojos color miel vieron como entraba a la habitación un lindo ruiseñor que se posaba justamente en la cama, esta solo le dedico una linda sonrisa y este solo silbo un poco, para cualquiera un simple silbido, pero para ella, era un canto simplemente hermoso, tan melodioso, simplemente un sueño hecho realidad, tal cantante debería ganarse hasta un mismísimo trofeo…Hay va, otra imaginación de ella, siempre en las nubes, al parecer sus padres tienen razón cuando le dicen que deje de ver la televisión y de leer, leer es bueno, pero no tan en exceso como ella lo llevaba, ahora mismo imaginaba que aquel ruiseñor traía puesto un lindo chaleco café con un gorrito a juego, le recordaba mucho a aquel cuento de Blancanieves, siempre pensaba que el mundo era como un cuento, animales que hablaban, princesas en apuros y príncipes que llegaban en sus caballos blancos a rescatarlas, pero siempre se daba cuenta que el mundo nunca era lo que debía de ser, veía en la tele como hablaban sobre la política, la inflación, supuestos ataque terroristas…Si, el mundo claramente era mejor en su mundo de fantasía, o perdón "El mundo perfecto que solo Akemi puede entender" como ella lo llamaba -con puro sarcasmo resbalando en cada palabra- En fin, al terminar de secar su cabello lo cepillo para dejarlo caer suavemente en su fría piel clara para ir al llamado de su madre el cal resonaba ferozmente en sus canales auditivas ahora mismo.

Luego de haber desayunado opto por ver un poco de televisión esperando con ansias a que llegaran las 3:00 P.M, la cual parecía nunca llegar, daba vuelta tras vuelta hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida del aburrimiento, tan cansada estaba que hasta el almuerzo se perdió ¿Qué había hecho que estaba tan cansada? En la mañana se sentía de lo mejor y ahora se dejaba en manos de los ángeles para descansar profundamente…Ya recordaba…Aquel juego que sus amigos le habían dicho que era muy bueno y adictivo, como era que se llamaba, ¡arrg! Se había pasado toda la noche jugando eso y no recordaba el nombre…¡Candy Crush! Si, así se llamaba (Te entiendo hermana-..- Las dos contra el mundo! xD) recordó que mientras espera dichosa hora termino entrándose en la computadora a jugar dicho juego y se vicio hacia este, recodaría esto y no volvería jugar este juego, ya que ahora lo odia, ya eran las 4:23 P.M y se encontraba corriendo como desquiciada por las calles hasta que encontró su destino, al llegar, pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio y recuperar todo el aire perdido.

Su vista se empezó a posar en el marco de la puerta de aquel lugar, especificando el término "lugar" seria la biblioteca, y esta era una nueva en la ciudad de Inazuma Town, por lo visto en el gran cartel que estaba en todo el centro de aquel lugar se llamaba El Baúl, ¿Por qué el baúl? Lo preguntaría al entrar.

Como dijo, entro, y al entrar, vio que todo era simplemente hermoso, la cerámica del suelo era verde oscuro con flores café estilo colonial, las paredes del lugar eran de un papel tapiz color verde olivo fuerte con liras ámbar en los bordes con algunas flores, el techo era de un sutil blanco perla con hermosos dibujos de ángeles y al fondo…¿Acaso estaba la biblioteca pintada en el gran cuadro del cielo lleno de ángeles? Apenas ver el techo empezó a soltar inaudibles chirridos de emoción, el lugar era precioso, empezó a ver más el lugar divisando los gigantes estantes de madera en los cuales se posaban los diversos tipos de libros, rellenos de palabras y conocimientos, además de diversas fantasías que llenaban su alma de nostalgia y emoción por completo, delante de estos estaba una gran mesa con una señora de alta de edad, se notaba su atención a la maquina en la cual de seguro hacia su trabajo, se acerco a la señora mayor preguntando la razón del nombre la biblioteca, esta la vio colocando una gran sonrisa mientras algunas de sus arrugas subían junto a esta, ella con gusto respondió _"Pues, veras dulce jovencita, llamamos esta biblioteca El baúl ya que esta biblioteca está llena de muchas cosas, como momentos únicos, sabiduría, fantasía, leyendas, romance, amistad, risas resonantes en el aérea de los niños y mucho mas. Todo esto debe estar guardado en un lugar, en lo cual pensamos en un baúl, eh ahí, el significado de nuestro nombre. ¿Se le ofrece algo mas jovencita?" _Ella se sonrojó un poco para luego darse cuenta en lo que le había dicho la señora, aérea de los niños, había olvidado por unos momentos que ella era la encargada de leerle a los niños hoy, pregunto en donde se encontraba el aérea de os niños a lo cual la señora respondió "Al fondo" Se dirigió al lugar señalado y vio una habitación apartada de toda la biblioteca, se apego mas al espejo que reflejaba la habitación completa en donde estaban los niños, observaba como era el lugar, las paredes iban pintadas de un suave color rosa pastel con cerámica café y techo blanco, habían muchos muebles de colores con dibujos pegados en las paredes, eran totalmente adorables, un pequeño congelador se encontraba en una de las esquinas, de seguro era para refrigerios para los niños, hablando de ello…¿Dónde estaban los niños? Empezó a buscar con la mirada para ver como todos estos estaban en circulo jugando…¿Con consolas DS? Molesta entro de golpee a la habitación para ganarse la mirada atenta de todos los niños.

─Oigan, ¿Qué hacen jugando DS en vez de estar leyendo?─Regaño con molestia a los niños mientras estos seguían jugando, soltó un respingón mientras un mechón de su cabello sobrevolaba un poco fuera de su cara, se coloco firme, era la mayor y como tal los niños debían de tenerle respeto a ella y responder a sus órdenes, como si de sus padres se trazasen, debía de tener mano dura, y eso era lo que haría. ─¡Niños!─Exclamo furiosa para ganarse de nuevo la vista atenta de todos estos. ─Me dan sus DS, ¿Porfiis?─Okey, se esperaría mas de ella por lo que pensaba, pero al parecer su timidez y delicadez con las cosas siempre resaltaría en su forma de ser.

─Sabes, no somos tan estúpidos, siempre viene una chica nueva a cuidarnos y leernos libros, pero ¿sabes? Nuestros padres solo nos dejan aquí como si esto fuera una guardería o algo así y ellos pueden estar trabajando en paz en casa si nuestra "Molesta y destructiva" Así que no trates de ser duros con nosotros o tratar de comprarnos con dulces o cosas así, si crees no poder ahora que te digo así la verdad, te agradeceríamos que te vayas─Y como así de si hablo una niña peliblanca dejando boquiabierta la boca de la chica, eso fue tan…¿Realista y dicho de golpee? Sí, eso era, realista y dicho de golpe.

─Jeje…Perdona a mi gemela, lo que ocurre es que es muy cabezota─Haciendo un raro movimiento con su mano para golpearse suavemente la cabeza y colocar una graciosa cara. Al parecer la gemela de esta se molesto y solo inflo sus mofletes y la miro enojada como respuesta a esta.

─Tranquila nena, entiendo que esté celosa, de seguro le caía súper bien la otra chica que les venía a leer─Sonrió dulcemente mientras a las dos niñas le crecían unas venitas en la frente.

─¡¿A quién llamas tierna eh?!

─¡¿Y a quien le dices celosa?!

─Jejeje…─Dio unos pasos hacia atrás viendo a las dos niñas que parecían más bien unas fieras para ver como una pequeña niña se colocaba al frente de ella para defenderla.

─Vamos chicas, ella de seguro no es tan mala, demosle una oportunidad─Hablo una niña peliazul colocándose delante de la mayor en la habitación mientras las gemelas suspiraban y volvían su atención a las consolas. ─Uff─Suspiro, al parecer estas gemelas eran problemáticas. ─Perdona si estas gemelas problema te dieron un susto, pero jeje, son así y nunca cambiaran.

─Jeje, tranquila pequeña, y, ¿Cómo te llamas?─Dulcemente le pregunto a la pequeña mientras esta sonriente respondia.

─Nadeshico Shirae, aunque me puedes decir Nade si deseas─Aquella respuesta tan dulce y soltar una pequeña risa a la mayor en la habitación, al fijarse mejor en la pequeña veía que era una pequeña de altura media y tez clara, le calculaba como unos 8 de edad, tenia una cabellera color azul algo ondulada en las puntas y recojida en una cola, sin dejar rebeldes mechones alrededor de su rostro siendo así mas fácil de divisar sus ojos que eran de un hermoso color azul semiclaro, como si de dos pequeños zafiros se tratasen, fijándose mejor en estos se podía reflejar un brillo de inocencia que hacia a la mayor sonrojar un poco. Sin dudas la pequeña tenia un aspecto completamente adorable que podría hacer la chillar de tal dulzura e inocencia aunque debía de mantener la cordura delante de los niños para que la vieran como una figura de autoridad en su turnos.

─Bien, Nade-chan, ¿Me podrías presentar a tus amigos?─Pregunto la mayor a la menos a lo cual esta asintió en signo de afirmación.

─Claro, ¡CHICOOS¡─Grito la niña dejando casi sorda a la mayor recibiendo de respuesta por parte de sus amigos puros refunfuños y quejas. ─Vamos, no sean malos, se que ella ara lo que pueda y nos contara muy lindos cuentos.

─¡Nadeshico, deja de ser tan inocente y date cuenta que no todo es color de rosa!─Grito eufórica la niña peliblanca de antes siendo apoyada por un niño pelirubio.

─Exacto Nadeshico, ¡El mundo es de todos los colores!─Y con aquel comentario de parte del niño pelirubio todos se cayeron con gotas en la cabeza.

─Okey Makoto, la embarras pero feo─Dijo una niña pelinegra con una gota encima de su cabeza.

─Claro que no.

─Claro que si.

─Claro que no.

─Claro que si.

─¡Ya callensen o los mato con Nutella!─Grito eufórico un niño pelirosa haciendo sacar gotas en las cabezas de los dos niños que antes peleaban.

─Sabes que la Nutella no es un arma Onii-san─Pronuncio divertida por lo visto una niña pelicastaña que era hermana del niño pelirosa por lo que había dicho.

─Claro que si.

─Claro que no.

─Claro que si.

─Claro que no.

─¡TODOS SENTADOS!─Grito la pequeña Nadeshico mientras todos los niño se sentaban bien con caras de miedo a la pequeña. ─Escuchen, tengan consideración, dejen de pelear que eso no los llevara a nada, ¿Okey?─Claramente hablo firme como si de un adulto se tratase, sorprendiendo un poco a la mayor en la habitación. ─Ahora, quédense quietos, sean buenos niños y compórtense delante de…¿eh?─Mirando ligeramente a la chica situada atrás de ella.

─Akemi─Respondió la mayor con una gota encima de su cabeza.

─Amike─Dijo la niña peliazul a lo cual la mayor solo sonrió nerviosa mientras la gota que cargaba en su cabeza se volvió mas grande…Ahora si que había comido mas de lo que podría comer, ya que estos niños eran un caso especial, y llevarse bien con estos…Sera todo un reto…

* * *

Y aquí acaba el prologo, si no les gusto, bueno, se los advertí desde un principio;-; Pero tranquilos, tratare de hacer el próximo capitulo mas decente y cómico^^.

Ultima cosa por avisarles, luego de este mini-fic subire dos fics que he pensado hacer desde hace tiempo, bueno, en realidad, solo uno de ellos, el otro es uno que acabo de pensar y no puedo contenerme a escribirlos ñ.ñ"

Sin mas que decir.

ChaChau!~


End file.
